the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sergius Turrianus (Skyrim)
Sergius Turrianus é um encantador Imperial e residente do Colégio de Winterhold. Ele também é o autor do livro A Primer on Enchanting. Sergius é professor de nível Especialista em Encantamento, capaz de treinar até o nível 75. Devido a suas habilidades, cidadãos de toda Skyrim o procuram para encantar seus itens; isso significa que ele precisa de uma grande quantidade de pedras da alma e aceitará de bom grado qualquer ajuda. Personalidade Ele dorme no Salão da Aprovação, na segunda sala a esquerda, no segundo andar; todas as noites entre 3 e 11 horas e sempre começa seu dia com um almoço de 1 hora. ao meio dia ele vai para o Salão dos Elementos onde ele vaga até meia noite, parando as 18 horas para o jantar e voltando. Ele também é o motivo da rivalidade entre Nirya e Faralda, já que ambas são marcadas como seus amores secretos. As 23 horas, Nirya irá atrás de Sergius no Salão dos Elementos, onde eles passam uma hora juntos. A meia noite, Sergius volta para seus aposentos onde ele vaga pelo Salão da Aprovação até ir dormir as 3 horas. Equipamentos * Túnica de Alteração Adepto * Botas Feitiços Destruição - Fireball, Firebolt, Flame Cloak, Chamas, Congelamento, Frost Cloak, Ice Spike, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Cloak, and Faíscas. Alteração - Ironflesh. Restauração - Greater Ward, Healing, Lesser Ward, and Steadfast Ward. Missões * Coleta de Encantamento: Sergius quer que o jogador pegue o item de um cliente para ser encantado. * Reabastecimento de Padras da Alma: Ajude Sergius a reabastecer sua quantia de pedras da alma. ' Curiosidades * Quando o jogador se aproxima de Sergius, ele revelará o que ele pensa sobre a especialidade do Colégio em Encantamento: *# "Serviços de Encantamento são uma das poucas coisas que nos mantém em contato com o resto de Skyrim".'' '' *# "Eu acho que poderíamos explodir metade de Eastmarch, e as pessoas ainda viriam nos procurar por encantamentos". *# "Os Nórdicos locais podem não gostar muito de nós, mas eles não se importam em ter acesso a armas e armaduras encantadas". * Antes da missão Contenção ser iniciada, ele comentará sobre o Arquimago Savos Aren: "Savos não liga para política. Ele gosta de acreditar que o Colégio é a parte do resto de Skyrim". E ainda complementa com: "Se ele pudesse, Savos flutuaria o Colégio inteiro acima de Skyrim, para que todos os Nórdicos vissem". * Mesmo soando prestativo, ele não encantará nada para o jogador e ainda o dispensará com: *# "tenho certeza que você pode descobrir sozinho. Se não conseguir, talvez Urag tenha um livro que você possa ler". *# Se a pergunta for repetida, ele dirá''': ''"Não. Não posso. Já estou ocupado o suficiente. Veja como uma chance de aprimorar seu ofício". * Se escolher terminar a conversa com "Obrigado por nada", ele dirá: "O prazer foi meu". * Mesmo sem querer ajudar no que se trata a encantamento, ele ainda treinará o jogador: "Você vei ao lugar certo. Ficarei feliz em ensina-lo". * Ele não participará na crise envolvendo o Olho de Magnus, mas ele estará no pátio após o confronto entre o Arquimago Savos Aren e Ancano, berrando: "O Arquimago está morto! Morto!". * Até a crise ser resolvida, ele apenas dirá: "Deuses, é bom você ter algo bom escondido na manga. Eu não tenho nada". Como muitos outros membros do Colégio, ele pode ajudar durante a missão Daedrica A Estrela Negra. No Altar de Azura, uma devota chamada Aranea Ienith aconselhará a perguntar sobre um elfo que estuda estrelas, em Winterhold. Quando perguntado sobre o assunto, Sergius ficará intrigado: "Que estuda estrelas? Lembro a última vez que a palavra 'estrelas' foi dita no Salão dos Elementos. Coisas ruins aconteceram". Duas opções são disponibilizadas para uma explicação, ambas apontaram para o mago exilado Nelacar. Se você perguntar à ele que sobre o que esta se referindo, ele responderá: ''"O tipo de coisa que nem mesmo o Colégio tolerará. Coisas que podem exilar um feiticeiro para sempre. A um Altmer que está na Lareira Congelada. Nelacar. Você deveria falar com ele, se está tão curioso". Você também pode perguntar a ele se o Colégio está escondendo algo, e ele responderá: "Quase o oposto. O Colégio se livrou de algo... de alguém, que era um grande problema. Há um Altmer chamado Nelacar residindo no hotel, fora do Colégio. Você deveria falar com ele." Ele raramente começa uma conversa com outros membros do Colégio, embora ele converse com o bilbliotecario do Arcanaeum, Urag gro-Shub: Urag: "Ocupado, Sergius?" Sergius: "Como sempre. Os Nórdicos nunca param de querer coisas encantadas." '' '''Urag': "Pelo menos é mais dinheiro para o Colégio." Sergius: "Talvez, mas quer dizer mais trabalho para mim." Suas afirmações sobre os Nórdicos precisarem de armas encantadas são verdadeiras se perguntado à ele se precisa de ajuda. One of his tasks is a simple fetching quest, Coleta de Encantamento, where you will fetch a weapon from a randomly determined citizen in Skyrim or Solstheim, pick up an item that needs enchanting, bring it to Sergius, and then deliver it back to the citizen once it's been enchanted. When asked about it, Sergius will say: "Sure is. I've got another client -- wants me to do some enchanting. You can do the pick-up for me, if you want." or "There's more enchanting to be done. You can acquire whatever it is and bring it back here, and I'll take care of it." If you decline, he will be mildly annoyed: "Perhaps some other time." If you accept, he will hand you the name and location of the citizen: "All right. Be quick about it, will you? This is a good way for the College to bring in some money. Here's the name and location of the client." When you return with the item, he will take it with the words: "Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll get to work on this right away." or "I'll add it to the list of things I need to take care of. Thank you." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Imperiais Categoria:Imperiais